Revealed
by Moinkys
Summary: Can you be a hero when you dont even know who you are? You read about how Gundam Pilots can over come everything.. There has to be a limit, right? Its a story twisted with results you wont believe.
1. Default Chapter

Revealed  
  
By. Katt  
  
Don't own Gundam Wing. Just a obsessed fan. I am actually having a really fun time writing this so I hope you enjoy it. DA DING!   
  
Please Read before reading this fic!: Important information which is needed for your understanding..  
  
This fic takes place during the war. Trowa has lost his memory and Duo had met Hilde already. The original ending to Gundam Wing doesn't happen. This is my own twist of a possible ending. Also take stronge note that a tragic ending has taken place with Duo Maxwell. Because of this, the remaining Gundam pilots have become torn apart and are losing much faith in their missions. They feel as if they are loosing the war and have no hope. Heero has been staying with Quatre on earth. Trowa is on colony 3 with the circus living a normal life, oblivious because of his memory loss. Wufei is on colony 5 living a semi normal life. . Please don't make judgments till reading the fic. The fic is meant to be suspenseful. Many surprises!  
  
The boy's long hair swayed behind him as he walked down the hall. He looked at the door numbers until he found the room he had been looking for. He knocked on the door a few times and stood waiting. After a few moments with no answer he shrugged and opened the door. The room he was greeted with was empty minus three beds, a book shelf, dressers, and a door leading to the bathroom. Jon shut the door behind him.   
  
"Well this sucks major crap." He kicked the wooden frame of the bed closest to the bathroom. He was going to defiantly want this one for its easy access to the shower and the toilet. He rolled around on the bed a few times to see how well the mattress held up. "Blah.. I suppose it will have to do." A knock threw his attention towards the door. He sighed and sat up. "What?"   
  
A small meeping voice made its way through the thick door frame. "Dover sir...your belongings have arrived." Jon leaped off the bed and threw the door open. "Well why didn't you say that sooner." The small nerdy kid pushed his glass's up while looking at the boy in front of him. "Ahh, you scared me Mr. Dover." Jon extended his hand in a friendly manner. "Jon dude...Drop the Dover crap." The boy shook Jon's hand excitedly. Jon grabbed his stuff and threw them into the room. He smiled at the nerd. "Your name?" The suddenly frightened teen looked up at Jon nervously. "Well, Mr. Dover...I mean Jon. The names Ernie. " Jon smiled while taking a small step back. "Well uhh Ernie...Thanx a mill." With that he shut the door while giving a sigh of relief. "God please save me from this place!"   
  
Jon brushed his hair out of his face and looked at the box's of clothing and personal items on the floor. This was Jon's first year here. His Aunt and uncle were making him go. They felt he was 'Gifted'. He felt they were 'Psycho'. But never the less, he was stuck here for 10 months with no escape. Oh the horrors..  
  
Jon opened a oversized suit case which laid in the heap of his belongings. He pulled out a pile of neatly folded shirts and placed them in a drawl. As he reached the bottom of the suit case, he was faced with a note and a picture of his aunt and uncle. It read 'You screw up, you die. Or just pay for your tuition fee. We love you honey..Kissy kissy!' Jon flinched at the kissy kissy part. "Sometimes I feel repulsed to know I'm part of this family." He closed the suit case.  
  
Jon stuffed some more of his clothing in a drawl and then went through the rest of the box's. After about a hour of organizing, Jon made his way to the last box. The most important box of all. He opened the tightly sealed box carefully.. tenderly. He walked to the bathroom carrying the box with much love and care. He opened the small closet in the bathroom after placing the box on the toilet. He picked the middle shelf as his own and placed his well organized bottles of shampoo's and conditioner's on the empty shelf. Once he was done he looked in the mirror and smiled at himself. He frowned as he took a step closer to discover a small little red pimple forming on his right cheek. He groaned at the unwelcome blemished. After a few moments of tinkering he smiled at the victory over the battle of his face.  
  
He walked back to the bed room and looked out of the only window in the room. He frowned looking at the parents telling their children goodbye. A small knock disturbed his trance and the door opened. A small lanky boy walked in carrying his few belongings. He huffed at Jon and placed his stuff on the dresser. "Which bed have you already occupied?" Jon pointed to his and the boy nodded. He threw his stuff on the bed farthest from Jon's and went on his way unpacking his things. Jon shrugged and walked over to where the other boy was.   
  
"Uhh, hi, the names Jon. Guess we will be room buddies." The boy looked at Jon's out stretched hand and waved it away. "My names Chad Willmen the third. I am here to learn and nothing else. I expect respect and to not be disturbed. In violating my requests you will find your self most unhappy with your consequences. I will say this now and not need to find myself having to repeat this...My father is a leading and well respected lieutenant with Oz. I think you should understand what that implies. Now please, while you still have your dignity." Jon lifted a eyebrow at Chad while rolling the name Oz around in his mouth. "I suppose I'll be on my way then...to the...other side of...er, the room.." Jon gave a small smile and walked away from the boy as quickly as possible...Yup, he was defiantly stuck with a freak.   
  
For the next few hours Jon found 'busy work' for himself while keeping a safe distance from Chad. Jon was looking through a book on Mobile Suit Ability's when the door opened to reveal a boy about his age. His hair was short and brown. The boy looked at Jon strictly and turned his head to Chad. Him and Chad both smiled at each other and shook hands. "Why Mr.Willmen..It seems we shall be sharing the same quarters this year. What a delightful surprise." Chad shook his head in agreement. "Yes very delightful indeed. Its been a long time no see Mr. Louten."   
  
Jon smacked the book against his head realizing he was going to be stuck with two full blown nerds this year. He felt a shadow creep up on him as he slowly pulled the book off his face. Louten was towering over Jon's form. "Why Mr...." Jon smirked. "Dover". "Ahhh yes Mr. Dover. Strange...Your name doesn't seem familiar to me. Are your parents part of Oz or representing countrys?" Jon swallowed coldly. "My parents had been killed by the Gundams. My Aunt and Uncle found it fit to send me to this private school." The young new boys cheek twitched at the word 'Gundams'. "I see. I am sorry to hear of your loss." Jon gave a nod.   
  
Louten sat on his bed while still facing Jon. "You must understand young Dover this school is very respected and actually quit hard to get into. I am surprised you were accepted since you have no family members part of Oz or any representing countrys. It shall be hard for you to earn the respect of your fellow classmates. But I'm sure with much effort.." Louten coughed. "And 'class' you shall be able to fit in here."   
  
Jon just looked at the boy confused. "Ehh, ok." Louten gave a small groan and went to the hall way to get his stuff. Yup, this was going be a long and interesting year indeed.   
  
Authors note: While re-editing this I found this to be a disappointing chapter compared to others. Just no time to rewrite it. Sorry.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Revealed 2  
  
By. Katt  
  
Don't own Gundam Wing. Just a obsessed fan. This fic takes place during the war. Trowa has lost his memory and Duo had met Hilde. The original ending to Gundam wing doesn't happen. This is my own ending. I am actually having a really fun time writing this so I hope you enjoy it. DA DING!  
:::::

Jon walked down the hall heading towards his piloting class. The school was a lot more grand and elaborate than he originally thought it was. The school wasn't a ordinary school. Only the top of the top got into this place. Why the hell he got in just baffled him.. But he was here so he might as well be grateful for it.   
  
The school is called Andata Academy. It's biggest competition, of course, is the Lake Victoria Academy.  
  
Andata mainly had three majored areas. Generals, Representative leaders, and Piloting for Oz. Jon figured his Aunt and Uncle sent him here so he could seek his revenge on the Gundam Pilots. His class's were focused on Piloting. Some of Oz's top pilots came from this school.  
  
Jon entered his class room and sat in his seat. A few boys around him moved there desks slightly away. Even though Jon was one of the top students in this school... It didn't help his ranking in society. Jon only smiled at their repulsed sneers.   
  
"Now class, for the upcoming week we will be allowing you to enter Mobile suit cockpits to test your abilities on their systems. So please, don't bring your text books. All you are acquired to carry are your folders and a Pencil." Jon was excited. After three months of learning worthless crap he was going to have the chance to actually try a mobile suit.  
  
For three months Jon had taken the school by surprise...Heck even himself by surprise. He found that all of his class's came incredibly easy to him. He barely ever needed to study and his grades were straight A's. War ethics never even crossed his mind when he was younger. Or did they? Jon shook his head and turned his attention back to the class.   
  
"Remember, you will simply be using a simulator to test your abilities. We don't actually go out onto the field for another three months. Now that that's understood, please turn your books to page 126. Today we will be learning how to use a navigator properly."  
  
::::::  
  
Jon sat in his room flopped on his bed. He sat silently flipping through some pages to find where his homework was. Louten sat on the bed next to him studying a map. "So Mr. Dover, how was your day today." Jon looked up. "It was fair, I suppose. Kinda sucked for the amount of homework I got, though." Louten twitched at the word sucked. "Homework helps keep a man stable."  
  
"Uhuh."   
  
Jon and Louten weren't the best of friends but they respected each other...to a point. It turned out Loutens father was one of the representatives for Oz. His job was to help convince the colony's that the new Oz was better than ever.   
  
Jon threw the book he was looking through down onto the bed. "Are you going to the dance tonight?"   
  
Louten looked up from the map. "Why of course. Not everyday were aloud to communicate with the opposite sex. Might as well arise to the opportunity." Jon sighed. "I don't think I'm going."   
  
"And why not Dover. Your as human as the rest of us. And if I do say so myself, your a fair looking man. I believe you deserve some relaxation." Jon smiled at the compliment. "Well Louten, first I may be fair but my pockets are empty. No female will care for a penniless man and second.. I have nothing to wear."   
  
Louten laughed. "Money should be earned. Once your training is complete and your ready to enter the work force, your pockets will be happily full. The females know this. And don't worry about a suite...I am sure I can cover that."  
  
::::  
  
The ballroom glowed with excitement. Beautiful young women dressed in gowns roamed around the floor. Young men were engaged into light conversations. And Jon sat a table staring blankly at a wall. "Blah blah blah...it will be fun..blah blah blah...you must go." He took another sip from his cup. "Goodness freaking ahhh. I don't fit in here what so ever."   
  
Now and then Jon noticed a few glances he got from the females but none of them worth acting on. He noticed his wine glass was empty so made his way across the room to refill his cup. A chubby boy named Kevin stopped him on his way back. "Why Jon, I haven't seen you move from that table all night. Why are you not dancing?" Jon smiled and pushed his hair back. "Well...Kevin...umm.." He sighed. "I suck."   
  
Kevin gave one of his jolly laughs and patted Jon on the back. "Oh Jon, you don't 'suck'. Just not well accustomed. I have seen a few girls throwing their glances your way. Even if your not interested doesn't mean you cant have just a little fun. Its just for one night...They are expecting it." Jon stuck his tongue out at Kevin and went back on his way to the table. When he reached his table he found a young female sitting in his seat.  
  
"Man...crap.." The female turned and smiled..  
  
Short dark hair..A wondrous beauty. A cute giggle..H.... Jon shook his head.   
  
"Hello Mr.Dover..My name is Lisa Tronim." Jon kissed her hand. "Pleasure to meet you my fair lady." Lisa smirked and stood. "Well since I'm here why don't we waltz. Are you familiar?" Jon lied. "Of course."   
  
He allowed her to lead. He was usually a quick learner. "Well Mr. Dover, I am not familiar with your name. My father is head of the security at the new Oz head quarters in Africa. What is your parents placements?" Jon decided to take Kevin's advice and have a little fun with this.   
  
"Why see Miss.Tronim, My father is head of mobile suite development. His work is top secrete. I suppose that's why you have heard little of the Dover's." She nodded her understanding and finished out the waltz. Jon walked her to the balcony so they could have some privacy.   
  
"So tell me Dover, what are you majoring in." She pushed her hand through her short hair. "Piloting." She reminded him of someone... He just couldn't place who. She smiled. "Ahh Piloting. One day I'm sure you will be able to use your fathers work. Must be a thrilling thought." He cursed himself for lying. "Why yes it is."   
  
Jon sighed. "So Miss.Tronim, what are some of your hobbies?" The young girl smirked. "To be a royal pain in the ass."  
  
Jon through a glance at her. "Well to be honest, I wasn't expecting that."  
  
The girl just laughed. "That's why I said it. But really my hobbies are limited. I am right now majoring in accounting for Oz so my school work occupies most of my time. At most I would have to say I enjoy fencing and horse back ridding with the free time I do have." Jon shrugged. "I suppose that's cool." The girl just smiled at him.   
  
"Dare I ask what your hobbies are, Mr.Dover?"  
  
"Well to be quite books, cartoons, basketball, and I do enjoy learning about different cultures. I also do enjoy fencing now and then, just not enough to call a hobby." Lisa giggled.   
  
"You are quite the character, Mr.Dover." Jon smiled. "Ill take that as a compliment." She seemed just so familiar to him.   
  
"Well Mr.Dover, It seems this fine night has come to a end." The young girl pointed at the people leaving. "I had a lovely time with you. Maybe one day we will meet again. But until then, take care." Jon grabbed her by the wrist.   
  
"Before you leave, do you know if you have ever met me before?" The girl swallowed in surprise. "I am sorry Mr. Dover but I am positive we have never met. With hair like that I would never be able to forget you. Now please let go of me, your hurting me." Jon let go.  
  
"I am so sorry...I just felt like we have met."  
  
::::

Jon sat in the mobile suit. He easily defeated all of the simulated enemies. "Well Mr.Dover, I am very impressed." Jon smiled. "Well Mr.Canta, its still on the easiest level."   
  
"Would you like me to turn the simulator up a level?" Jon thought for a moment. "There are 6 levels right?" "Why yes, their are." "Well Mr.Canta, would you be able to turn it to the 6th level then, please."   
  
Jon's teacher just laughed. "Mr.Dover that level is way to high even for a second year student.. If you want it up a level, I will only take it to the second." Jon sighed in irritation and nodded his consent.   
  
Within a few minutes all of his enemies were destroyed on the 2nd level. He smiled at his baffled teacher. "Done."   
  
"I suppose I can take it up to level three."   
  
Again, within a few minutes his enemies were terminated. By that time Jon had most of his classmates watching him. "Mr.Dover, I will just turn it up to level four. After that give another student a chance." Jon hit his control panel. "This is way to easy for me Mr.Canta. Will you please just set it to the sixth level." His teacher mumbled curiously to himself. "Do you really believe you can do it?" Jon smirked. "No problamo!"  
  
His teacher sighed in his defeat and set it to the sixth level.   
  
Jon didn't realize exactly how difficult the level truly was. Aries and Leos came at him in all different directions. He cursed under his breath as a Arie shot the back of his mobile suit. Jon closed his eyes for a moment thinking of the one thing he hated most. Gundams. His eyes blazed as he shot down mobile suit after mobile suit. His classmates all stared in awe. "You will all DIE!" With that Jon shot down the last mobile suit.   
  
Jon jumped out the mobile suit and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Well now, that wasn't to bad teach. I don't get what all the fuss was about." His teacher just stared at him, wide eyed. "Impossible."  
  
::::

All day Jon had been getting strange looks from his classmates. It seemed that the little episode in the simulator room had spread around quickly. Great, just what he needed. More attention. All he wanted to do was to go through school like a regular student.   
  
Jon sighed. His face glowed from the computer. His fingers clicked on a few keys and than froze. He read the screen.   
  
'Gundams...made of Gundanium alloy. Sent from the colony's to rebel against OZ. Five pilots originally rebelled against Oz but around five and a half months ago rebel 02 was captured and publicly executed. His gundam was destroyed and the remaining parts were sent to the sun.' Jon scratched his head.   
  
"Well gee, woulda sucked to be that guy." He read on. 'Each of the Gundams hold special ability's which enemies should take caution of.   
  
-01s: buster rifle and saber  
  
-03s: Missiles and guns covering its body-knife mounted on forearm when out of ammunition  
  
-04s: curved, heat-radiating blades of its heat shotels  
  
-05s:Spear beam and extendible claw which shoots out fire  
  
Destroying the Gundams have become one of the top priorities of OZ. They will destroy the Gundams at any cost.'   
  
Jon sighed while turning off the computer. "Gundams,...destroy them at any cost, ehh? Heh, with me around, no one will have to worry about those damn Gundams again..."


	3. Chapter 3

Revealed 3  
  
By. Katt  
  
Dont own Gundam Wing. Just a obessed fan. This fic takes place during the war. Trowa has lost his memory and Duo had met Hilde. The orginal ending to Gundam wing doesnt happen. This is my own ending. I am actually haveing a really fun time writing this so I hope you enjoy it. DA DING!  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Jon laid on his bed while Chad and Louten were on their computers doing homework.  
  
The day sucked. It was Jon sighed as he turned a page in his comic book. A grumbling sound stopped him right before he was about to finish the page. "Man.. Im freakin hungry!"  
  
"Dover, you are always hungry." Jon just smiled. "I'm a growing boy Chad. I need to build strong muscles to be the heroic pilot of this war!" Chad grumbled. "Oh why Dover, your just the definition of the perfect hero."   
  
Jon scratched his head. "I was being serious." Chad just smacked himself.   
  
"Well anyway, I am gonna go. You dudes want anything?" Both boys shook their heads.   
  
Jon made his way to the cafeteria. The greatest thing about this place was their was food service 24 hours a day. He looked at the menus until he came to his favorite food. "Yummy, good ol fashion American pizza."   
  
Jon took his food to a empty table and sat down. With that he started to day dream as he ate.  
  
::4 months earlier::  
  
Jon woke up to find himself in hospital bed. A nurse walked in. Jon just turned her way and smiled. "What's this...place" His throat felt like a desert storm had taken place inside it. His eyes were horribly crusty and he smelt sterilizing fresh.   
  
The nurse just smiled. "Ahh, you have finally woken up Mr. Dover. Your aunt and uncle will be thrilled to hear this." Jon's eyes went cross eyed. "Aunt....Uncle?" The nurse just smiled. "Yes, they have been here almost everyday since the accident." Jon just stared at her confused. "Accident?" The nurse smiled faltered. "You don't remember?"   
  
Jon shook his head slowly. "And whose Do..ver?"   
  
"I will be right back Mr. Dover...I am going to get a doctor." Jon nodded at the nurses retreating back. Accident...He had been in a accident? His Aunt and Uncle? And who the hell was Dover! A doctor soon entered.   
  
"Ahh Dover, you finally have woken up. We were getting worried. Your Aunt and Uncle are on their way as we speak. Now I have a few questions for you. Do you remember what happened to you a few months back?" Dover shook his head. "Do you remember your Aunt and Uncle?" Jon again shook his head in pure confusion. "Do you remember anything at all?" Jon was getting annoyed. "No.." The doctor smirked.   
  
"Well Mr. Dover it seems you are suffering from amnesia." Jon groaned. "Your kidding me, right?" The doctor shook his head. "A lot of things have occurred in the last few months that I feel your Aunt and Uncle should talk to you about."  
  
::end of flash back::  
  
Jon chewed on the crust of his pizza. "Maybe it would have been better if I never would have woken up. At least in my dreams I'm sure I was happy. I'm sure my parents were still alive." He sighed. Those dumb Gundams were attacking a base right by where he lived. His Aunt and Uncle told him how after the Gundams destroyed the base it turned onto the community. Everything in the Gundams path was destroyed. His home...his life...his parents...even himself was all in that damn Gundams way. Some how, though, he had survived. The rescue team had found him thrown from the rubble of his house. He was the only survivor.   
  
Jon threw his tray away and proceeded to walk through the halls of the school. The school was beautiful in itself. Paintings hung on almost every wall. Gold and blue decorated the hall ways. A red carpet covered the floors. He didn't deserve to be here...  
  
Jon stopped at a pair of doors and peered through one of them. He smiled as he spotted a classmate he was well aquatinted with. "Donte! What you doing?" Donte turned and smiled at him. "Hello Jon. Wait, JON! Great great. I was just actually about to go find someone that I could use." Jon looked at Donte curiously. "Ehh...use?" Donte laughed. "Iv been in here for a hour practicing fencing. I need someone that I can practice some of my new moves on." Jon shrugged. "Ok...so like...ok" Donte just laughed again and threw Jon a helmet.   
  
"There is some body padding over there. The foils (French practice sword) are on the shelf over there." Jon put on the padding and grabbed a sword. "Ok...so now what." Donte lifted an eyebrow. "Never fenced?"   
  
"Only a little. Not enough to impress you with."  
  
Donte smirked. "Hmm ok.. Well pretty much all I will need you to do is just block my hits."   
  
Jon nodded his understanding. With not much warning Donte lounged and went for Jon's right leg. Jon blocked. Donte then went for Jon's right side. Jon blocked. Donte stood straight and smiled. Frustrated he went quickly to Jon's left side. He blocked again.   
  
"You know....this is getting slightly irritating." Jon shrugged. "You told me to block." Donte went straight for Jon's right cheek. And again..........he blocked. Jon took off his helmet. "Are you going to hit me or what?"   
  
"What does it look like I'm trying to do!?" Jon smirked. "Your movements are to obvious."  
  
"Obvious?"  
  
"Yes, obvious. You look in the direction of the next move your going to make." Donte scratched his head. "Well..Iv never thought of that." Jon smiled. With a flick of his wrist his foils button smacked Donte in the chest.   
  
"You have to be unsuspecting. And you have to learn to trust your self." Donte mumbled a few curses. "Ohhhhhhhh what was that Mr.Chavastic?" Donte just sighed. " Seems I still need to work on some of my moves." Jon just shrugged. "Maybe. Well I'm off, I have a meeting with the principal this afternoon and I don't want to be late."  
  
::::::

Jon smoothed his shirt for the 50th time as he entered the principals office. A snooty blonde haired over madeup whore....he meant secretary sat at the front desk. Her fake bright pink nails clattered against the keys of her computer. She smiled as she saw Jon walk up to her desk.   
  
"Aww, isn't it my favorite student, Mr. Dover!" She leaned over her desk so far that Jon thought one of her boobs were going to pop out. She giggled as she looked at Jon's pass. "Oh Mr. Dover, I hope your not in troubleeeee!" He thought he was going to pass out from the perfume that reeked from her. "No Miss. Danta, I doubt I am. Iv been a good little boy." Jon gasped for air as the secretary walked around the desk.   
  
Her skirt and shirt were so freakin tight that if she bent over.....stop...just stop. Jon mentally hit himself. "Can you please tell the principle that I'm hear?" Miss. Danta gave a pout look. "I see you don't want to talk to me." She perked up. "But since you asked soooo nicely" Giggle. "I'll tell him that my favorite student is here." Jon sighed in relief as the secretary retreated to the principals office. He went through this commonly with Miss. Danta.   
  
A few moments later the slut...he meant secretary returned. "Why gee Mr. Dover. The boss has been expecting you" Giggle.. "Go on in!" Jon mentally gave a sigh of relief.   
  
He entered the principals office closing the door behind him. The principal stood. "Why, isn't it our top pupil. Please take a seat Mr. Dover." Jon was often in the principals office for check ups on how he was doing.  
  
"So Mr. Dover I heard about your achievements in your piloting class. Sixth level. That's very impressive for a man your age." Jon shrugged. "The simulators response was slow. I could have done better." The heavy set, balding man just laughed. "Impressive, just impressive. Well Jon, I didn't call you in here to talk about your school achievements. I called you in here to congratulate you." Jon rose a eyebrow. "Con..gratulate?" The heavy man stood. "Mr. Khushrenada has asked to meet with you. I hope you realize how much of a privilege this is." Jon's eyes just rounded. "Mr. Khushrenada wants to...meet with...me?! Why?"   
  
The balding man walked up to Jon. "Jon. you are unbelievably talented. We always send statistics on our students. I'm sure yours has to of caught his eye. You will be leaving tomorrow." Jon just stared at the man in disbelief. "I...I cant believe this." A smile came across his face. "I'm meeting the leader of Oz."  
  
:::::::  
  
Jon took a light suit case with him. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be gone for and where exactly he was going. All he knew was right now he was on a plane...flying really high in the sky...all alone...and its been this way for a few hours now. A young flight attendant stopped at his seat. "We will be arriving shortly to our destination sir. Please fasten your seat belt." Jon nodded his gratitude.   
  
"About damn time I got here...Wait, I'm going to meet Mr. Khushrenada.. Haha! I'm about to meet Mr. Khushrenada!" Jon hit himself. "Calm down butt head. You might freak him out. Hell I'm freaking myself out cause I wont stop talking to myself." He sighed while rubbing his temples. Why in the world would his excellency want to meet with him? But that didn't matter. Cause his excellency WAS meeting with him. SOON. Jon bite his lip from screaming with joy. 'God I'm like a freakin three year old getting candy.'  
  
This was going to be the man who was going to give him the opportunity to get his revenge. He owed him his life.   
  
The plane soon landed and Jon exited. The moment he got off the plane he spotted a man holding a sign saying 'Mr. Dover'. "Sir, I'm Mr.Dover!" The old man smiled while leading Jon to a car. Well actually it was a black sleek limousine.   
  
After a hour of driving Jon arrived at a mansion. He rubbed his eyes a few times. "Well...Holy...shit. That aint no house...that's a freakin hotel." His driver just laughed. "Iv heard many comments about Master Treize's home, but I believe that was the best one yet." Jon blushed slightly remembering he had to watch his language. "Sorry for my mouth sir. Thank you for the ride." The man just nodded as Jon excited the vehicle.   
  
It took Jon about what felt like a eternity just to get to the front door. Trieze's front yard had to of been atleast two acres long. It was covered in gardens and statues. Everything was filled with beauty and grace. Not one thing resembled war. Right when Jon was about to knock, the door opened to reveal a servant. "Master Trieze has been expecting you for awhile Mr. Dover."  
  
Jon blinked a few times. This was becoming just to much for him. "Sorry then for my lateness." The servant just bowed and took his suit case. Jon was lead to a room on the second floor of the third wing. Treizes house was huge and stunning. Candles and antiques were placed everywhere. The walls were a silver color with blue designs running all around it. His carpet was a deep purple. It was breath taking.   
  
Jon sat on the oversized bed. The sheets were a deep red silk. Jon opened his suit case removing the few items he had. He still couldn't believe he was here. HERE! He made it...alive...somehow. "This is just amazing. God must really be with me right now." He sighed while rubbing a golden cross which laid across his chest.   
  
::Flash back to 3 months earlier::  
  
Jon's Aunt smiled a sad smile while helping pack Jon's belongings. "Its a shame you have to go so soon. You just got here only a month ago. But really sweetie, I think this is for the best." Jon was still in shock of these past few months events. He lost his life, his memories, and now he was being sent to a boarding school. What the hell..  
  
Jon smiled at his Aunt. "Well you and Uncle Neak think it is best, so I wont complain. I am still thankful for you taking me in." His Aunt almost looked like she was going to cry. "Dear, why wouldn't we have! You've been through so much. And ever since you got here you have been a god sent. You have helped with everything and never complained once. I really think though this is the best choice."   
  
His Aunt stood up. "Ill be right back." She left to only return with a small box.   
  
"You were wearing this when you entered the hospital. I think its time I gave it back now." Jon opened the box which revealed a golden cross. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. So simple…yet so meaningful? "Thank you."   
  
She just smiled.   
  
::End flash back thingy::  
  
Jon kissed the cross and put it under his shirt. He laid on the silk bed. "So much has happened in such a short amount of time. How am I still mentally stable?" He chuckled at that.   
  
:::::::::::  
  
Quatre sighed looking at his computer. He took a sip of his tea.   
  
"Andata Academy?" Heero pointed to the map on the screen. "Yes." Quatre rubbed his eyes. "You really think it should be destroyed?" Heero gave a swift nod. "Has to be. Its my mission."   
  
"I see. I suppose you are right, it is one of the top Oz schools. I am just not comfortable with the idea of destroying unarmed enemies." Heero shrugged. "Its not your mission. I'll take care of it in a few hours. I still need to properly equip wing. But once I do leave I don't plan to return."   
  
Quatre sighed. "I figured that. Do you need any help?" Heero shook his head no. "Then I suppose we will be separating our ways again. Heero Yuy please take care."   
  
"I appreciate being able to use some of your supplies. I will return the favor some day, I'm sure." Quatre shrugged. "No its fine."   
  
Heero gave a swift nod and left the room.   
  
"This war is becoming brutal, Heero. I hope you just realize that Oz is more serious than ever."   
  
He fingered a article on his desk about a Gundam pilots execution.


	4. Chapter 4

Revealed 4  
  
By. Katt  
  
Don't own Gundam Wing. Just a obsessed fan. This fic takes place during the war. Trowa has lost his memory and Duo had met Hilde. The original ending to Gundam wing doesn't happen. This is my own ending. I am actually having a really fun time writing this so I hope you enjoy it. DA DING!  
  
:::::::::  
  
Jon awoke from a knock on the door. He rubbed the crust from his eyes and wobbled slightly as he stood up. "What freakin time is it?" He yawned and looked at his watch. "Oh....6:23 p.m. Psh forget that statement." He opened the door to reveal a beautiful woman in red. She was al lot taller than him and her hair was in two buns. She wore white stretch pants and had a very stern face on. "Mr. Dover, my excellency is ready to see you. He apologizes for the wait. He had some...business to attain too."   
  
Jon squinted a few times to make sure he had his eyes fully focused. "Yes Ma'am." Jon straightened out his shirt real quick and brushed his hand through his hair. The women stared down at his hair and gave a soft scowl. "No soldier should have hair that long. It will only get in their way." Jon just gave her a confused look.  
  
The older women led the boy through the halls. "My name is Lady Une. Master Treize has given me special orders to look after you. I hope you will be on your best behavior.   
  
Jon swooned. "I'm about meet Treize Khusranada." Lady Une just lifted her eyebrow.   
  
She stopped at two giant doors. They were covered in gold designs. She opened the doors to allow Jon to enter.   
:::::::  
Heero sat in the cockpit of his Gundam. He ran his fingers over the control panels hitting buttons along the way. On the computers front screen he pulled up a map. He typed in a few coordinates. He double checked on his fuel and power gages. Everything was intact and ready to be used. His engines started as the giant metal doors of the base started to open. With in a few moments Heeros Gundam was in the sky.   
  
Quatre pushed a button which allowed the base doors to shut again. He waved at Heeros retreating Gundam. 'Be careful my friend.'   
::::::  
Jon entered the room. The room was just elegant. It was a sterile white with gold embroidery. A man only a few years older than him sat on the window seal. "Mr. Dover I presume?" Jon blinked a few times to get his head on straight. "Why yes, that is me."   
  
The man stood up from his sitting position and walked over to Jon. Jon stared up at him. "Its a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands. "My name is Treize Khusranada. I have heard much about you."   
  
Jon slightly blushed. "I'm honored to hear that." Treize rose a elegant eyebrow. "Ha, Honored? Amazing...Just amazing."   
  
"What do you mean, sir?" Treize smirked. "Nothing. Anyway I would like you to come with me. I have something I would like to show you."  
::::::  
Heeros Gundam started to slow down as he saw the school come into sight. He scanned the area until he found a well covered section to hide his Gundam. By this time it was dark so it was easy for him not to be seen. He exited the cockpit taking a bag filled with explosives. "Lets make some fire works."  
:::::::  
Treize and Jon walked down a wooded path way. It was obvious that Treize's estate was huge and glorious. As they walked, they mildly talked about Jon's school. "Its impressive how a boy your age and what he's recently gone through can do so good in school." Jon stopped. "You know what happened to me?" Treize nodded. "Of course I do. Your story has given me most of my inspiration as to why I invited you here."  
  
"I don't mean to be rude sir, but why exactly did you invite me here?" Treize pushed some loose hair behind his ear. "Why don't I show you. We are almost there." As that was said they at last had made it to their destination. Deep in the woods a warehouse laid hidden. Treize walked up to the door and said his name while a scanner took his finger prints.   
  
"Jon, I have a proposition for you." Jon followed Treize into the building. "I want to take care of you."   
  
"T..take care of me, sir?" Treize just smirked. "Please call me Treize. But yes, take care of you." Treize stopped at another set of doors and entered a few more codes to open them. "Does that sound good to you?" Jon was slightly lost at what was being said to him. "Yes, I believe it does."  
  
After entering through the doors Jon stopped. His mouth almost hit the floor. "In return for my kindness to you, I would like you to pilot this." Treize waved his hand to the Gundam that stood before them.  
  
"Th....that...it cant be." Treize's smirk turned into a smile. "But it can. And it is."  
:::::::  
Heero ran as fast as he could. Smoke and debris was everywhere. Flames devoured what was left of the school. Heero entered the small clearing that his Gundam had made. He quickly ran to his cock pit and shut the door. With in a few seconds his Gundam was in the sky making its get away.   
::::::::  
Lady Une placed one of her fragile hands on the window. "Is this right Mr. Treize... Is this really right?" 


End file.
